the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ariadne Radcliffe
"Resolve it or imprison it." 'Dr. Ariadne Jeanne Inés Radcliffe '''is a vaporous chemist, specialising in a wide variety of gases and their effects. Resilient, cunning and determined; Ariadne is someone you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. Though that side is rarely seen, Dr. Radcliffe would be considered frightening to some. Appearance Mid-20s with a thin complexion. Wavy dark brown hair left to it's own accord. Normal blue eyes, but often flash lilac during certain emotional states (caused from an experiment with toxic vapours). Biography Born to a wealthy English father and trophy French mother; Ariadne Radcliffe had an isolated childhood, due to her mother's intense belief that she should have no friends whatsoever. Attempting to play with her father, she became fascinated with the smoke bellowing from his pipe. Despite educated women being rare at the time, Ariadne manged to gain a formal education from an acquaintance of her father's, Professor Charles Hobbimer. Gaining a doctorate under a pseudonym, Ariadne became prolific in the study of gases and vapours; as well as hallucinogens and stimulants. This newfound education alienated and eventually estranged her from her family. After nearly half a decade of experience from around the world; Ariadne received a letter from Dr. Henry Jekyll to be a member of the Society of Arcane Sciences, which she accepted as its first Vaporous Chemist. Ariadne was a witness of Oliver Dawlish's supposed suicide/possibly accidental death, and had also witnessed Edward Hyde and Dawlish arguing. Unbeknownst to the Society, Ariadne was, in fact, working for Moriarty. Ariadne then later became acquainted with Dr. Hawley Griffin, Lewis B. Weir and Millie Eliza Griffin during a party Lewis threw at the Society--a party Hawley ruined. Witnessing that Hawley was punching an already-unconscious Weir, Ariadne slapped Hawley on the face and demanded that he help revive Weir--though she didn't say so, she didn't wish for Hawley's gratuitous violence to jeopardize the mission Moriarty had given her. Lewis, however, was on the brink of death; it was Millie who revived him. After Weir regained consciousness, he was told what had happened to him by Millie, while Radcliffe sought to minimize Hawley's role in beating Lewis to what would have been death if not for Millie's intervention. Weir was naturally upset when he learned the truth. Smitten with Hawley, Radcliffe threatened to knock Lewis out with vaporous chemicals if he so much as touched a hair on Hawley's head--all under the guise of her so-called "pacifism". This enabled Hawley to leave the scene of his transgressions without any immediate repercussions. Later, Radcliffe conspired with Hawley to betray Moriarty once Moriarty's plans were enacted and Moriarty was crimelord of London. She had fallen in love with Hawley, though he was only using her and planned to betray her when the time was right. Lewis captured Hawley and delivered him to Roland Sartre. Meanwhile, Millie's uncle--a ''different Griffin and also an invisible man--worked with the Marseilles mafia and the Forty Elephants gang to kill Moriarty, all of this coordinated with Millie's uncle, Lucy's right-hand woman, and Lewis Weir, the effort integrally aided by Charricthran. It was discovered Radcliffe had been using her eyes--when they flashed lilac--to impose her will on the Society's co-founder, Dr. Henry Jekyll. As it turned out, he'd only invited her to the Society because she'd found him, mesmerized him, and told him to. She sought to control him in other ways as well, going so far as to imply the two of them had a romantic or at least physical relationship, much to Mz. Hyde's dismay. Having thus slithered her way into the Society at its highest level, she granted herself access to restricted chemicals and compounds and took it upon herself to police the other lodgers to ensure they didn't thwart Moriarty's plans. At the time of Hawley's disappearance and Moriarty's demise, Ariadne refused to believe Lewis when he said he hadn't harmed Hawley, and blamed Weir even though she had no proof. When it was discovered she'd mesmerized Dr. Henry Jekyll (though no one yet knew she'd been an agent of Moriarty's), she was banished from the Society and London. She traveled the world in search of a way to take her revenge on the Society and those who'd thwarted her plans. Eventually, she found what she needed on a ship off the coast of Bombay--the virus known as the Red Death, an airborne contagion of unparalleled lethality. She duped some Indian men of anti-British sentiment into being her lackeys. Those she couldn't manipulate outright, she mesmerized with her lilac eyes. With them doing her bidding, she flooded the streets of London with opium, both to supplement her income and to undercut the city's other players in organized crime, with the aim of becoming crimelord of London herself. She also had one of the men sell a vial of the Red Death to Mr. Ezekiel Hollis, a new lodger at the Society for Arcane Sciences whose interests lay in pathology and rare diseases. She'd previously gathered information about Hollis, and was certain his ignorance of proper laboratory safety procedures when handling the Red Death would doom everyone at the Society to a gruesome demise. Fortunately, she hadn't counted on the likes of Lewis Weir, who helped quarantine the virus, and Millie Griffin, whose brilliance shone most splendidly when she not only produced an antivirus to the Red Death, but did it in one-fourteenth the time it would normally take. Lewis devised a method of distribution to get the cure to the rest of the city of London (as Hollis had had the window to his lab open), and he and Millie fogged the city with airborne antivirus. Meanwhile, the lodgers were inoculated. Lewis went to track down the source of the virus, only to find Ezekiel--who'd been dismissed from the Society for his carelessness--trying to do the exact same thing. With the aid of Mr. Hollis, Weir was able to track the seller of the virus back to a warehouse on the Limehouse Cut, near Burdett Road Bridge. Unable to get inside without being spotted, Lewis returned to the Society and requested the aid of Millie's uncle, Griffin. The two eventually discovered Radcliffe was behind the near-disaster of the Red Death as well as the opium epidemic. They interrogated her, after which they sent the Indians--who'd had a change of heart--back to India on good terms. Griffin collected the samples of Red Death that remained and delivered them to Millie at the Society. Lewis, meanwhile, took care of Ariadne. She would never endanger anyone again. Category:Characters